


hiding and revealing

by ephemera (incognitajones)



Series: Finding Home Without a Map [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Movie Night, Semi-Public Sex, but no-one's watching the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/pseuds/ephemera
Summary: In which Cassian figures the odds of him getting punched in the face are about 50-50.





	hiding and revealing

Once a month or so, someone digs out an old holomovie—or, more rarely, a pirated new one—for an impromptu screening in the mess hall of Echo Base. It’s an excuse for dim lights, shared blankets or flasks, and warra nuts tossed at the fuzzy projection whenever the audience objects to a particularly blatant bit of Imperial propaganda.

Jyn doesn't have any nuts to throw, but she throws her head back and groans in disgust at the latest cheesy line from the dashing protagonist. She's leaning against Cassian's shoulder, loose-limbed and relaxed, cocooned in an insulated blanket from her bunk. 

Cassian stopped paying any attention to the plot (assuming there is one) some time ago, in favour of concentrating on Jyn's warmth radiating through him and the way her elbow nudges his ribs every time she laughs. No-one else is left on the bench they’re sharing: Rogue Squad drafted Bodhi into their sabacc game, Baze pulled Chirrut away after he grew tired of trying to describe the nonsensical story to the blind man over his constant interjected queries.

Cassian crooks his arm tighter around Jyn, drawing her even closer until they’re locked together from shoulder to knee like a pair of magnets. He slides his hand under the blanket, molding it to the outside of her hip, and his thumb starts to rub slow, absent crescents on her upper thigh.

Jyn doesn’t turn away from the projection, but the whole line of her body tenses against his side. He can feel the pause in her breath before she whispers, “What are you doing?” 

“Touching you.” Cassian manages to pull off the perfect tone of faux-innocence, emboldened by the dimness and the homebrewed rocket fuel the X-wing pilots were passing around earlier. “It’s my turn, remember?” 

He grips her leg a little harder, pressing his fingertips into the strong muscle of her outer thigh. Jyn will shoot him down soon enough. Until then he wants to enjoy the rush of touching her in public, even concealed by the blanket, as though she could ever be his for more than a few minutes a night. 

She tilts her head and stares up at him. The flickering, multicolored lights make her kohl-lined eyes darker and more mysterious than usual. Shadows cast by the moving glow hide the nuances of her expression; he can’t tell whether she’s reluctantly interested or entirely put off. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

Which isn't a no—a word Jyn doesn't have any trouble using. 

Cassian trails his hand slowly back up along her hip and plays with the hem of her shirt. “Hmm. Does that mean you’re forfeiting?”

“No.” 

He presses his lips together to hide a smile at her rapid, reflexive answer. Whenever he wonders how the kriff this stupid game ever started, it always comes back to the fact that Jyn’s competitive streak is fathoms deep. It makes sense that for her to enjoy sex, she needs to find a way to win, to maintain control even when she’s giving it up. For his part, it’s simple: Cassian will do almost anything that means having Jyn. If it’s what she needs, he’ll keep these ridiculous dares going as long as he can. 

This particular move, he figures, has about 50-50 odds of either working spectacularly or getting him punched in the face. 

He pushes his luck a little farther and slips his hand under the hem of her shirt. He spreads his hand wide over her stomach, tracing the fine scar just below her right breast with his thumb. When he stretches the tip of his little finger out it dips just barely under the waistband of her thermal leggings. She twitches and he stops, feeling his palm lift and fall with her breathing.

She doesn’t pull away, but she doesn’t relax either. She turns her head into his chest and tucks it under his chin. He inhales her scent, a blend of harsh soap, the tang of sweat, and a faint trace of something else he can’t identify but that will always mean Jyn to him.

“I don’t think this will work,” she mumbles into his jacket. 

Cassian scans the room again. Everyone’s oblivious to what might be happening in this dark, quiet corner. “No-one’s paying attention to anything but their drinking or the movie.” 

In fact, a trio of signal techs are doing things to each other in full view that would get them written up if anyone higher-ranked than Cassian walked in right now. But he doesn’t think pointing that out will convince Jyn.

“Don’t you trust me?” he asks, throwing her own question back at her.

Her shoulders bob as she huffs indignantly against his chest. “Right now? About as far as I could throw you.”

The corner of Cassian’s mouth tips up fondly. “We both know that’s pretty far.” 

He bends his head and touches his lips to her hairline, breathing her smell again. “Let me try,” he asks—pleads—a final time. “I can make it good.” His fingers skate restless loops across her belly, hungry to touch more of her skin, to give her something pleasurable. 

Her head dips once, quickly, against his chest. 

He kisses her forehead. “Close your eyes.” She does, and lets her head droop on his shoulder as though she’s fallen asleep. 

Cassian glances down to ensure that the blanket hides what he’s doing and allows his hand to slide lower at last. He trails his fingers up and down the seam where her thighs are pressed together, keeping his touch feather-light. Skimming over her legs in never-ending, lazy spirals, he draws closer and closer to the dip at the apex of her thighs, but never touches her there. Slow, slow, slow—so slowly it’s agony for him too, but he wants to make Jyn forget where she is, what’s happening around them. He wants her to lose herself.

He listens avidly for every change in the rhythm of her breathing, every tiny noise stifled in the back of her throat. She twitches and trembles under his fingers. Her legs soften and ease apart, just a fraction, opening a tiny gap between them. Still, he avoids it, tracing lingering arcs across the tops of her thighs instead. 

Jyn squirms, shifting against him in small involuntary pulses that send his own arousal roaring higher. But he waits until a soft whine of frustration escapes her and she lifts her hips, deliberately rolling them into his touch. Then—finally—he slides his hand between her legs and presses it firm against her centre, feeling the heat of her beneath his palm. Air hisses out between Jyn’s teeth and she slumps lower against his shoulder.

Something on screen explodes in a brief burst of light and the room fills with cheers and boos. Jyn startles, her eyelids flicker open, and under the blanket the fingers of her left hand clamp down hard on Cassian’s thigh. His cock jumps at the sensation, but he can’t tell whether she means to stop or to keep going. He swallows, hearing his own breathing catch, and leaves his hand where it is, but doesn’t move it.

The noise subsides to its usual background din. Jyn closes her eyes, her shoulders dropping, and hides her face in his chest again. Her breath is hot and damp through his shirt. He tucks his chin over the top of her head reassuringly and slowly drags his hand back up higher. He teases his fingers under the waistband of her leggings and slides down again until he’s cupping her delicately. Touching her skin to skin is overwhelming and he holds his breath for a second, waiting for another signal from Jyn. 

He desperately wants to lift her chin with his other hand and kiss her, but he doesn’t dare in case it breaks this spell and makes Jyn too self-conscious to let him keep touching her. Instead he dips his head and runs his teeth down the curve of her ear, nips the soft flesh of her earlobe. 

She trembles and her breath shakes. With a soft, frustrated whine, her hips push up into his hand again. He parts and strokes her gently. Still slow, he draws it out, listening for the roughened edge of her breath to tell him what pleases her. She’s warm, so warm, and she turns slick and slippery beneath his touch until he can sink one finger inside that heat without any hesitation.

Force, he wants to taste her. He wants all of Jyn that he can have, for as long as he can have it, but right now his mouth is watering at the thought of her on his tongue again. Maybe after this she’ll come back to his quarters, so he can spread her wide open on his bunk and lick into her… He swallows and shifts on the hard bench, the edge of it digging into the back of his thigh. His throat is as dry and rough as sandpaper. 

Cassian knows a few ways to make Jyn shiver, though not as many as he wants to learn. Now he uses every one that he can. When he drives deeper inside her with a quick twist she gasps into his jacket. His thumb finds her clit, teases it in the way that will unknot all the building tension in her. He has to wrench his wrist around awkwardly to get the angle right, but he doesn't care when it makes her back arch like that.

Another finger slips in, easy and sweet, and he rocks the heel of his hand against her too. She shudders as he works in a steady rhythm, quicker at last, giving her what she needs. A crook of his fingers drags a whimper out of her and getting her to make a noise is so fucking satisfying he almost groans aloud himself. 

“Shh,” he murmurs against her temple, his lips buzzing against her skin, even though he’s aching to hear her, wants her to fail to hold back the noises that tell him how hungry she is. 

Jyn’s mouth opens on a silent wail. Her whole body is a taut, suspended line. Her thighs clench together, pressing his hand deeper into her heat as she comes in ripples and waves around him. She turns her head and clamps her teeth down on the heavy fabric of his jacket to smother a cry he can feel vibrating through her. Then she sags against his chest, spent. 

Cassian wipes his hand discreetly on his pants and pulls the thick blanket up higher over Jyn’s shoulders, wrapping both of his arms around her. He can hardly believe that just happened. He’s iron-hard and so desperate that he’s going to come at the first brush of a hand—hers or his. He rubs his cheek along her hair and presses a kiss to the top of her head. 

Jyn lifts her head and tilts her chin, watching him out of the corner of her eye. Her body is still slack and pliant, but there’s a shadow in her gaze as it skitters over his face. She won’t look directly at him. 

A cold thickness settles in Cassian's chest. “Are you okay?” he whispers, even as he wonders whether to acknowledge that anything might be wrong. Jyn prefers to say things—or not say them—in her own time rather than be prodded.

“Fishing for compliments?” she counters. He lets out a breath of relief. If she’s making fun of him, she can’t be that angry. 

Jyn ducks her head and her bangs fall into her face, veiling her eyes. Her lips touch the sliver of bare skin showing at his neck and she sucks a sharp little bite into the notch of his collarbone. “This movie is awful,” she mutters. “Let’s get out of here.”

Reassured, Cassian shakes off the tickle of unease at the back of his skull. He lets Jyn drag him out of the mess and along the icy tunnel to his quarters. He lets her drag him down onto his bed, drag his clothes off, and do as she pleases. She wants to pay him back for his minor victory, and it’s worth it to surrender.

It isn’t until much, much later that he wonders what she’d been trying to distract him from.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was supposed to come back from 10 days away ready to get back to work on a longer, plotty WIP... instead, I was finally inspired to finish this short bit of PWP that's been refusing to co-operate with me for months. 
> 
> **glorious_spoon** , **ohbeeone** , **TehanuFromEarthsea** , and **youareiron_andyouarestrong** looked over a much different iteration of this story. They're not really to blame for this version; on the other hand, it wouldn't exist without their thoughtful commentary on the earlier draft.
> 
> p.s. Thanks to a prompt meme there are now two bonus snippets of Jyn's POV posted on my Tumblr: [here](https://incognitajones.tumblr.com/post/165167635473/i-would-love-jyns-pov-for-hiding-and-revealing) and [here](https://incognitajones.tumblr.com/post/165191048583/for-the-no-excuses-writing-meme-not-to-pile-on).


End file.
